Ghost In The Shell VR: Worldwide Revolution
Ghost In The Shell VR: Worldwide Revolution is a walkthrough attraction loosely based on the 2017 film of the same name and it is part of Otakunami at Universal Studios Lousiana. The Walkthrough follows guests becoming Major Motoko Kusanagi as she teams up with Batou ( 1 or 2 Guests needed) to defeat Kuze Attraction Experience: The facade is seems to be what looks like the headquarters of the 2017 film where the Chief lives. And a team member asks two people or even just one to choose who they want to be. They can Either choose Major or Batou. After some time. Your group who is waiting WILL be seperated. If Two, Your partner will come sometime soon. Then both of the two guests will be waiting at the curtains as a random team member puts on both of the Samsung V-R Goggles on. Fortunately before The Chief comes and take you, You will also be handed out a Samsung game remote to choose which weapon, out of nowhere, The Chief comes out of the curtains and pulls you into the attraction. The Attraction Begins as you begin a conversation with the team of Section 9. Then after talking with them, They ask you on a mission to find the Geishas in a building somewhere in the futuristic Tokyo, which leads the player to climb up the ladders to the top of the building. Upon from entering to the top of the building, the player Says either. "This is Major... I'm going in." or "This is Batou calling in. I'm coming there." And Daisuke from your V-R Headset will say. "Alright, Good luck..." and if the player is Major Motoko Kusanagi, they will take off their jacket and reveal their white suit. If the player's Batou. They will still have their outfit on. which the player jumps off and teleport by pressing the B Button on the Samsung game remote. As the player spots the building with Geishas and the enemies attacking people, The player makes a Z Symbol with their right Samsung game remote and push the remote forward on the left game remote. Just when the attack begins. the player then breaks out of a glass wall and shoots at an enemy's Head two times making it explode into a bloody Fashion, however goes into a shooting spree as the player jumps and runs sideways to shoot Some of the geishas and thugs. Which a teammate appears out of nowhere to help you as he destroys a rogue mechanical geisha once you help him. Later... in a another room. The doctor and Batou (If you choose him. He will be replaced by Major) will make you dive into the AI of that Geisha. Once in that room. You must search for the answers there and The entity attempts a counter-hack, and Batou (If Him. He will get replaced by Major) is forced to disconnect the Player. Using the information the Player was able to gather, the two trace the hacker onto a Yakuza nightclub. If Batou. The player will do the same thing in the film. If He/She is Major. The Player will suddenly dance in the film itself. Once they are lured into a trap. The resulting explosion destroys Batou's /The Player's eyes,(If Major. She Is Fine) and leaves the player's body severely damaged. Cutter is enraged by The Player's actions, and threatens to have Section 9 shut down unless Aramaki keeps him/her in line. And once they finish that scene, If The Player's Batou. He/She will be taken to be refurbished immediately. And If He/She's Major. The player will find a way to get out of the nightclub and finds Kuze and begins a beatdown. Once he gets away and you finish all of the levels comes the Final battle and after you beat Kuze. Your character will narrate about what happened and Will jump off a building once again and ends the walkthrough. Then A random team member will take off the V-R Goggles and Thoughts on it. Mechanics Summarize the mechanics for your ride here! Background Information *Write background information here! Category:Fanon Category:Attractions